More Random Songs
by primallynx
Summary: Ten more songs from my playlist set to random. Hope you like them. Seddie


I got some great reviews for my other song writings, so I decided to try it again. Thanks to everybody who read it and thanks for the amazing albeit unexpected words of kindness.

Seddie again. I still don't own icarly.

Hot Stuff - Pussycat Dolls

Freddie walked up to Sam who was standing at her locker getting her science book out for her next class. "Okay, be confidant, be confidant." He repeated over and over to himself. He leaned against the locker next to hers and put on what he thought was his most winning smile.

"Hey hot stuff. Hows about you and me catching a movie later?"

Sam stared at Freddie for a minute, then burst out laughing. Really laughing. She was laughing so hard she fell on the floor.

Freddie began to sweat. "So ..uh..I'll see you later." He said quickly, then turned and ran away as fast as he could.

After school Freddie went over to Carly's apartment. He was hoping to talk to her about Sam. Unfortunately he only saw Spencer putting papier mache on his legs.

"Hey little dude, what's up?" asked Spencer when he saw Freddie walk in.

"Uh, not much Spence. Is Carly here?"

"Upstairs with Sam. Sam said something hilarious happened at school today. I tried to get her to tell me but she was laughing so hard I only heard her say "Hot Stuff".

Freddie felt very embarrassed now. "Hey Spencer, maybe you can help me. I need some advice on women."

Spencer stopped putting the paste on his legs. "Dude, you hang out with two girls all the time. If anything, I should be asking you for advice."

"C'mon Spencer, I really need your help." Freddie pleaded. "Anything you can tell me?"

Seeing that his young friend really needed some advice, Spencer started to look around for something that might help. "All I can say is that women are like, ...uh...like, " Spencer said searching for anything that might give him a thought. Finally he laid eyes on the oven in the kitchen.

"That's it! Women are like an oven!"

"An oven?" Freddie asked unbelieveably.

"Sure. See like an oven, women have all these buttons and dials, kinda. And if you push the right buttons, they get turned on, and hot and sometimes even make you food." Spencer smiled because he was very happy how his analogy actually sounded good.

Freddie was looking thoughtful. "Food, huh? Sam does really like food. Thanks Spence, I think you did help me."

"Anytime little buddy."

Freddie ran upstairs to where Sam and Carly were sitting. It looked like they had been laughing a lot.

"Hey, Sam. Want to go get some ice cream?"

Sam looked at Carly then back at Freddie. "Sure, that sounds cool."

"Great." Freddie walked back downstairs. "I guess confidance is only part of it. It helps to know the person too."

Two Tickets To Paradise - Eddie Money

Freddie couldn't believe it. He ran over to Carly's apartment to tell her the godd, no, the GREAT news. "Carly! Where are you? Carly!"

Carly came out of her bedroom. "Wow, settle down, Freddie. What's the matter?"

Freddie couldn't contain himself any longer. "WKZM was having a radio contest. They needed the one hundredth caller. And I WON!"

"Wow that's so cool. Congradulations. What did you win?"

" I am now the proud owner of two tickets to Paradise!"

Carly's jaw dropped in surprise. "Oh My God! The concert this weekend with Hannah Montana, The Jonas Brothers, Ashley Tisdale, and Corbin Bleu?"

"Yep. It's gonna be a great concert. When should I pick you up?" Freddie asked.

Carly suddenly looked sad. "Oh Freddie, I can't go. I'm sorry. My Grandfather is picking Spencer and I up and we're going to see our aunt who has been sick."

Freddie was crushed. "Oh no. But I really wanted to take you. We'd have so much fun."

"I'm sure we would have, but I just can't go. Hey, why don't you take Sam. She would want to go I'm sure."

Freddie looked horrified. "Sam? I don't think that's a good idea. We wouldn't have a good time with each other. She'd spend the whole time insulting me and hitting me."

"Oh, she would not. She'd be too busy listening to the music to annoy you. Just ask her."

Freddie sighed. "Fine. I'll give it a shot."

As if on cue, Sam walked into the Shay's apartment. "Hey non-dorks. Freddie."

Carly rolled her eyes at the remark. "C'mon Sam, be nice. Freddie wants to ask you something."

Sam looked at Freddie expectantly. "What's up geek?"

Freddie cleared his throat and asked the hardest question he had ever asked anyone. "Sam, would you like to go to the Paradise concert with me?"

Sam's eyes lit up. "What! You have tickets to Paradise! I thought they were sold out. Even Rip-Off Rodney couldn't get any."

"I won them in a radio contest. So... uh.. how about it?"

Sam thought for a bit. "Well' being stuck with you isn't really my idea of Paradise, but yeah sure, I'll go."

Carly looked pleased. "Good. I'm glad you two can act mature once in a while. I need to start packing for my trip." And with that, Carly walked back to her room.

Freddie walked past Sam and reached for the front door handle but Sam grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Hey."

Freddie looked at her. "What is it?"

"I know you probably asked Carly first, and she couldn't go cause of this family thing she has to go to. She also probably talked you into asking me to go. But even so, I'm glad you asked me. So, thanks." Then Sam walked towards Carly's room.

"Sam." Freddie said.

Sam turned around and looked at him.

"This concert's gonna be awesome with you going with me."

Sam smiled and walked into Carly's room.

Freddie smiled too. "Maybe it wont be so bad after all."

I've Had The Time Of My LIfe - Dirty Dancing

As Freddie and Sam were waiting for Freddie's mom to pick them up after the concert, they were excitedly talking about the awesome spectacle they had just witnessed.

"Oh Wow, that was awesome!" Sam exclaimed happily. "The music was sweet, I can't believe they did three encores. The Jonas Brothers rule! I'm surprised I can still hear. They're all so cute! What a great show!"

Freddie was laughing and trying to keep up with Sam's constant ramblings. "Well they were good, but I liked Hannah Montana and Ashley Tisdale more. They are hot!"

Sam smirked. "Oh sure. Like you'd have a chance with either of them. You've got a better shot with Carly."

Freddie actually laughed at this. "Haha! You're probably right. Maybe if they need a tech geek for one of their shows, they'll give me a call."

Sam looked at him and smiled. "Did you just call yourself tech geek? That's my job."

"Well you've been falling behind. You haven't insulted me once this whole night."

Sam was blushing a lot. Luckily it was dark out and what lighting there was didn't quite show her face completly. "Look, if I didn't say it before, thanks for inviting me. I know I'm not your first choice."

Freddie stepped a little closer to her. "Honestly, I'm glad now that I brought you instead of Carly. Did you notice how we both liked the same songs and made fun of the same people tonight? That wouldn't have happened with Carly."

"Hey guys!" Spencer called out.

"Spencer? What are you doing here? I thought my Mom was picking us up?" Freddie asked.

"She asked me to come and get you. Said she was busy getting dissenfectant ready for you from being around all these dirty people."

Freddie got in the back seat while Sam sat in the passenger seat up front. Within minutes she was asleep.

Spencer looked over at her. "Wow, Sam got tired out? Must have been some night. I hear that Ashley Tisdale was there. She's really pretty huh?

Freddie was looking at Sam sleeping, a small smile on her face. "Yes, she is very pretty.

Dancing in the street - Myra

"Hey all you iCarly viewers out there in computer land. I'm Carly."

"And I'm Sam."

"And you might have noticed that we're outside today. Well we applaud your skills of observation." Both Carly and Sam started clapping. "Carls, why don't you tell them why we're outside today."

"That's a great idea Sam. We are here outside, standing next to the street, because there is a huge traffic jam and none of these cars have moved for over an hour. So we thought we'd come down here and try to cheer up all these people before we have an entire block worth of road rage. What can we do to help these people in their time of need, Sam?"

"I can only think of one thing Carly. Random Dancing!"

Freddie then hit play on his laptop keyboard and upbeat music began playing from the speakers they had set up. Then Carly and Sam started knocking on peoples windows.

"Sir, I have to ask you to step out of you vehicle and dance please."

At first, some people were annoyed, but the music was too upbeat and happy, and the two smiling girls too peppy to ignore for long. Soon, ten to fifteen people were happily dancing in the street. A few even partnered up and danced with each other. Freddie even stepped out from behind his camera and danced a little. He looked over at Sam, who was dancing in her usual fashion.

"Sam, you always dance like a monkey that's had too much sugar." Freddie commented.

"Well at least I don't look like a monkey." Sam shot back.

Freddie just shook his head. He put on a slow song for the couples who were dancing with each other. "Can't you dance normally for once? Instead of jumping around all crazily, try just moving your hips side to side."

Sam kept jumping in spite of what Freddie said.

"C'mon try it like this." Then Freddie put his hands on her hips and started swaying back and forth in time with the slow music. "See. Slow dancing is fun too." Sam was too shocked to do anything but follow his lead.

Suddenly Freddie realised what he was doing. He quickly let go of her and backed up a little."Sam, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

Sam walked forward and put her arms around Freddie's neck. "I think you were teaching me how to dance." Sam said with a smile.

Freddie smiled back and put his hands back on Sam's hips.

Next Contestant - Nickelback

This was the stupidest idea for iCarly ever Freddie thought to himself. It had been Carly's idea to have a dancing contest to find two guys who could dance. The winners would appear on iCarly and dance with Carly and Sam. Carly and her partner would dance a tango while Sam and her partner would pop and lock.

The idea seemed fine at first. The first couple of guys were not very good, but others were too good. It seemed the better the guy was at dancing, the more he wanted to try complex moves which meant trying to touch the girls or lift them up or any number of things Freddie didn't find appropriate.

Finally, when he caught one guy looking at Sam's butt, Freddie had had enough. "Okay, that's it. You guys, get out. We wont be having the dancing contest. You're trying to take it too far.

One guy started to say something. "Hey man, it's cool. These girls are having fun. It's gonna be a great show."

Freddie looked back at him angrily. "Yes it will be a great show. Because you guys wont be on it."

Finally the guys left. Carly seemed a little mad. "Freddie, I don't think they were doing anything wrong. It was just dancing, that's all."

Freddie apologized. "I'm sorry. But I just wasn't comfortable with what they were doing."

Carly sighed. "Well, we all help make iCarly, so I have to respect your thoughts. Maybe they were going too far. I need a soda." Carly then walked downstairs and left Freddie and Sam alone. Freddie busied himself with checking some things on his laptop.

"You know we can take care of ourselves, right?" Sam asked.

Freddie kept staring at the screen when he answered. " Yeah, I know."

Sam walked over to him and softly kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic - The Police

I think I love her. Samantha Puckett. Oh sure, she can be mean at times. Most often to me. But beneath the name calling and physical abuse is a kind and generous person. I find myself admiring her from afar. Mostly because up close can be painful. I love the way she moves, the way she takes no attidude from anybody but gives plenty of her own. The way she eats. Boy can she eat. She's like a bottomless pit. Her hair, her eyes, her smile. All perfection. Every little thing she does is magic to me.

"Hey Freddork, catch!"

"OW! Dangit Sam!"

Magic hurts.

Send Me An Angel - The Scorpions

Freddie Benson was sitting at the counter in Spencer and Carly Shay's apartment. He was, for the moment, alone.

" What can I do to get Carly to fall in love with me?" He asked himself. "Maybe prayer would work." He closed his eyes and folded his hands in front of him.

"Dear God. It's me, Freddie. I need a favor. Can you tell me if Carly and I are meant to be together? Is she the one for me? Because if it's not her, then who? Please God, give me a sign. Send me my Angel."

"Hey geek!" Sam yelled from the stairs. Freddie looked at her. She was wearing a halo and angel wings made out of tinfoil.

"Carly didn'y want to wear the angel costume for the iCarly skit we had planned, so she made me wear it. Quit talking to yourself and lets get a move on."

Freddie watched as Sam went back upstairs.

"Huh. Ask and ye shall receive."

Tonight Is The Night - La Bouche

Tonight is the night. I'm giving Freddie an ultimatum. Either me or Carly. He has to choose one of us. I'll tell him that I like him. Then I'll make him decide. If he chooses me then he'll be happy. If he choose Carly, then I'll make his life miserable. He thought I picked on him before? Wait'll he sees what I could really do. But only if he picks her. He has to decide. Tonight.

Tonight is the night. I have to tell Sam how I feel. What ever I felt for Carly is gone. Nonexistant. Just a simple crush. That's all it was. But for Sam I feel something more. Much more. I want her in my life. The good with the bad. The pain with the pleasure. I have to tell her. Tonight.

The Touch - Stan Bush

It was happening more and more. Sure me and Sam had accidentally touched hands before. We'd both reach for something and our hands would brush against each other. No big deal. It would happen, she'd insult me, I'd insult her, she'd threaten to break my legs, it's how it goes. But lately, when we'd touch, both of us wouldn't say anything. No insults. Instead she would blush, then I would blush, then she'd smile, then I'd smile. It's weird. It's different from our usual routine. But it's a good kind of different. Now I can't wait for our next "accidental" hand touch.

Maybe I should try holding her hand.

Total Eclipse Of The Heart - Nikki French

In science class we learned about eclipses. Where the shadow of one moon or planet completly covers the view of something else. There are solar eclipses and lunar eclipses. I think I have a heart eclipse. It may not be visible, at least not to everybody, but it's there. Most would only see the tough girl image I like to portray. Whether I'm making Gibby eat his mathbook, or winning my tenth straight ham eating contest in the cafeteria, most people only see that side of me. But if they were to look at my heart, really look at it, they would see that it's totally covered. It's covered by thoughts of a boy named Freddie Benson. It is he who has encompassed my very being. He who eclipses my heart.

Most eclipses last only a few minutes at a time. I hope mine lasts for much longer.

Sometimes it's difficult coming up with ideas. But I don't think I have to tell you guys that. Hope you enjoy these stories. Peace.


End file.
